Take my pain away
by xKillingPerfectionx
Summary: SessKag. [One shot] It was just the fleeting touch of lips, but heat coiled inside her, warming her cold body. She hadn’t expected to end this way, with her enemy turned comrade in her arms.


This is the first One-shot I post on this site, so please be kind. I wrote such a long time ago, that I had to take the original copy and fix it up a bit. The original is on A Single Spark, my penname it is located under is...Killing Perfection. Perhaps some might know me from there? .

Well, I was inspired from the song "Iris by Goo Goo Dolls, Which is not mine. I listened to it while typing this out. Worked out quite well. I indeed like this version better then the original, not only is it longer but its also a bit more descriptive. Sorry for any of the spelling errors on here, its not my strong suit.

Warning: Character deaths

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song Iris . So don't ask.

* * *

Rain poured down onto the earth.

The soft scraping of feet against earth as a figure made its way across the clearing was the only noise, besides the rain, that drifted into her ears. There was an eerie silence that clung to the air and that metallic scent of crimson liquid engulfed her. Almost overwhelming her and her senses. The skies, almost as if knowing the events that happened not too long ago, grew dark as its grey clouds scattered across efficiently blocking away the sun. A soft sob of sorrow passed pink lips as the figure's steps slowed almost coming to a stop.

Flashback

"WINDSCAR!" shouted a deep voice. "GO!" shouted another soon after. A blue streak followed the Yellow, more larger one. Two more streaks came along with them. One of them appeared to be yet another arrow, while the other was like blue lighting.

A girl in tattered clothing, who was known as none other then Kagome, was a few yards away from a hanyou who looked on the verge of collapsing as he panted heavily with only his large sword as support. Two other figures a bit more further off, stood, keeping each other stable as they held a small kitsune and cat in their arms. The small fox whispered their names, as if knowing he'd never see his beloved monk and demon slayer again. Four others were present along with them as well. Kikyo was standing by the line of trees with her bow in her hands as she looked up at their target with an unknown emotions filling to the brim in her cold eyes.

The once proud wolf leader, Kouga, lay torn on the unforgiving earth. His legs spread out in front of him, and his brown eyes lifeless. Ginta and Hakkaku were knelt down next to him, with unshed tears in their eyes for their fallen leader. Sesshoumaru was but a few feet away from the trio, near the tree line. A large gash adorned his chest, as Tokijin was held tightly in his pale hand.

They all watched as they hit their goal. Bright light engulfed them. They held their breath as their bodies were sent back.

End of flashback.

Thump

A body crashed down upon the earth. She, Kagome, was one of the only survivors. When she had woken up, she found the bodies of her fallen comrades scattered about. The only ones in shouting distance were Kouga, and his partners, Ginta and Hakkaku. They always said they'd stick with her till the end, and she never doubted their word. Though no matter how much she searched, without her body giving in to exhaustion, she never did find the others.

Tears leaked down her cheeks and a sob passed her lips once more. She pushed herself up until she managed to get into a sitting position. She stayed there, kneeling on the rough ground as the rain beat down on her skin. She stared down at the ground, watching it absorb the rain until it grew soft underneath both her knees and shins. Her sapphire eyes narrowed, immense sadness overwhelming her senses until her teeth grinded together tightly. Her breath came out in short pants, before her gaze was lifted to the sky.

She didn't understand. Why was it, when they finally managed to destroy their enemy, it came at such a high cost? Was killing Naraku off once and for all, truly worth the sacrifice? The lives of those she truly cared about weren't worth this. This wasn't supposed to happen! Her fists slammed down, causing drops of mud to splatter across her face. Newly fresh tears streaked down her face once more as she softly sobbed. This wasn't suppose to happen….They were supposed to win, but live to tell the tale; of the day they destroyed Naraku and moved on with their lives.

Her hands clenched in anger before a painful gasp escaped her slightly parted mouth. She was quick to grip her arm, willing the pain to go away. She knew it was broken. Being careless, she hadn't seen the stray tentacle that headed her way, and was slammed against a nearby tree. The pain she had felt was almost unbearable. Though she had managed to continue on, with help of her friends. But now…

She softly sighed when the pain faded down to a small throb. Willing herself to stand, her eyes shut closed as she tried her best to stay awake. Sapphire orbs looked about, and widened slightly when a figure came into view. She squinted, trying to get a better glimpse of who it was. It...was Sesshoumaru. She was quick to notice how he seemed to lean to one side, and his once pure white kimono was stained crimson red. With his armor broken, she easily spotted the large gash that marred his well sculpted chest. He almost appeared to be sleeping, but she knew better.

"...Sesshoumaru." She whispered. His amber eyes opened slowly and focus on her. She couldn't help but advert her eyes elsewhere. Anywhere but his piercing gaze that reminded her so much of another. Unwanted tears filled her eyes to the brim, making the ground beneath her feet blurry. 'Maybe, just maybe, someone else-' before she finished her thoughts, he cut her off smoothly. "They're all gone." He said. Her head snapped up, her eyes widened as his words repeated again and again in her mind. She couldn't believe it. All of them? Her breath hitched as she took a shaky step toward him. It wasn't possible…right? Another step. One must have survived. Two more steps. Inuyasha! He couldn't have possibly….

Though she knew her thoughts were futile as she came to a stop in front of the stoic demon. His confirmation was all she needed to know that the battle they'd been fighting….was over. "They're….all gone?" She almost didn't recognize her voice; she hadn't even realized she opened her mouth to speak. Her gaze slowly traveled up his form until they reached his eyes. There was only a second's hesitation from him before he curtly nodded. "Hai." His voice was but a whisper, but that simple word was like a slap to the face.

She wanted to look away, almost out of guilt, perhaps shame. Why had she survived? Out of all her friends, she marked herself as one of the weakest. Even Inuyasha himself had…Tears whelmed in her eyes once more. "I…shouldn't have lived." Her voice seemed broken to his ears. He watched her hands, clenched tightly in fists, shake at her sides. He couldn't see her eyes, as he stared down at her blankly, for her head was bowed causing her raven hair to act like a curtain of some sort around her pale face. "…I should have died with the rest." Her words tumbled off her lips, and were carried away with the soft breeze but he heard them clearly.

He was silent for what seemed like hours, but probably only seconds. The breeze picked up strength, and the rain followed suit, crashing down on their frames like a thousand needles. "Is that your wish?" he asked. She looked up at him, slightly surprised. "What?" she asked, not certain of what he had said. "Is that your wish?" he repeated. She stared as he brought a clawed hand up. The tips glowed green, obviously dipped in some sort of poison. A poison, that would surely kill her instantly.

"Your wish is my command." he whispered. Time stood still at his words. Her mind worked furiously as it tried to comprehend as to why those words would slip from his lips. Him, the cold ruthless demon. After a few minutes of tense silence passed by, she could take it no longer. "…Why?" she asked. "Is this not what you want?" he asked in return. She rephrased her question, not noticing her body shiver from the cold. "Why...would you do that for me?" she asked. He didn't hesitate to answer, his response short and to the point. "It's your pain. I can no longer bare it." She looked away. "But first, can you...Do one last thing for me?" she asked. He stared down at her, face blank, but nodded slightly.

She didn't know what had come over her, and couldn't understand why these different emotions were rising up now. Though her words came out with no hesitation they were tinted with slight embarrassment and fear. Fear she might be rejected, but she looked up at him none the less. Raising her gaze to what she expected to be a disgusted look on the demon's pale face, she was surprised at his actions. He simply nodded at her request. There was no pain from his claws making contact with her skin when he lowered his hand to her face. The disgusted look she had expected to see, when his face was neared but only a few inches from hers, was not there. And the feeling of his cold, cracked lips meeting with hers was nothing like she had imagined. It was better.

"…_Kiss me…."_

It was just the fleeting touch of lips, but heat coiled inside her, warming her. She hadn't expected to end this way, with her enemy turned comrade in her arms. There were plenty of things she hadn't expected. Some of which she regretted and wished to turn back time to fix, yet others in which she didn't mind.

When everything is meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am

She felt as if time stopped, just for them, although she knew it wasn't possible. The kiss was innocent, yet she knew deep inside, it meant so much more. His lips retreated only slightly, so when he spoke, they brushed softly. "Goodbye Miko…." She let the fact that he hadn't used her name slide as a deep pain engulfed her. Her lips parted in a silent cry as her grip on him loosened. Her knees buckled just after his claws were pulled away from the newly found wound on her person. The wound, which would end her life. This was her wish, and he granted it. As her last breath was drawn, she whispered her last words.

"...Thank...you..." Her eyes lost their light, as emptiness filled in return. Her body, finally losing the last ounce of support began to fall down to the wet earth, only to be stopped by a pale hand that gripped her forearm. Gently resting her down, Sesshoumaru took a step back and studied her. Her rich brown locks splayed across her face, her bangs partly covering her sapphire eyes that held emptiness. Something tugged at his chest, but was quickly dismissed as he knelt down.

There was no need for her anymore, and with no friends to protect and stay with her, Sadness would have surly swallowed her whole. He knew this, and yet… He reached out and closed her eyes. Almost regretting it, knowing they'd never open again. _Almost._ He gave her a silent prayer and stood once more, his frame towering over her own fragile, lifeless one. He glanced at her face once more, before turning on his heels a few moments afterward and walking off.

"Farewell, Kagome." Those words tumbled smoothly off his lips only to be carried away in the wind as the rain began to fade into just a soft sprinkle.

When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am

The rain lit up and small rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon, Casting a soft glow upon everything it touched. A dark figure walked across the clearing, its white attire standing out as it began to walk out of sight. It reached the tree line, and never looked back.

* * *

-End

Hoped you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Review, please!


End file.
